A Taste of Danger
This is the tenth episode of season 1 of the Golden Girls Club Plot "OK everyone! Say cooking class" Miss Ro said. The girls smiled. "Cooking class!". They yelled. Griselda covered her ears. "Love the shot girls!" Ro said. The girls crowded around her to see their group shot. Of course it looked funny. Twenty girls with messy aprons and a hat, in a messy messy kitchen. Due to the noise of the new cooking class that Faragonda decided to have, Griselda left. Miss Ro was the girl's dream come true. She was very humoristic and never got angry. She loved to make the girls look messy by doing fun activities. "Her classes sure beats other classes hollow!". Uber, a member of the golden girls club said. Her sister smiled, "Sure it does!". And the other members around them nodded in agreement. Janelle thumped her self on her writing desk in her dorm. "What are you drawng?" Uber asked. She peered over to Janelle's paper and saw her sister drawing Ro. "I guess she's every ones favourite now!" Heather said, getting into the dorm. "Sure thing!" Iva said, following Heather. "What's those two up to?" Janelle asked, looking at Emily and Liliana,Lily for short. They were in their unitix transformation. "I dunno" Heather said. Just then, Lily and Emily came up. "We just heard a scream so we transformed. Come on you guys! That scream was so scary!" Lily said. "Magic Golden Girls!Unitix!". The girls transformed and quickly went off. They flew off to the grounds of alfea and saw Faragonda,Miss Ro and Griselda, standing near Janet and Gwen, who were roommates. They were both enemies of the draix as well. For once, the Draix, who were evil sprits visited them. And just like before,Gwen looked pale and Janet looked sick. Faragonda caught sight of the girls. "Girls! Come." Faragonda called. The Golden Girls quickly did. "I'm afraid that they have been food poisoned. But how it happened is a question."Faragonda explained. "It seems that this has been done on purpouse using magic.And it happened after extra cooking classes." Miss Ro said. "Oh. I guess we will have to........" Janelle's voice trailed off. "Yes, we have to cancel cooking classes" Miss Ro said. "Bummer!" cried Emily after the classes has been canceled. "mm" Janelle mumbled. "I dont get it! Why are you in so deep thoughts?" Uber asked. "It's because it's Miss Ro herself is causing all this trouble! I mean, when she said that classes had to be canceled she looked as if she had no feelings for it! And near Janet and Gwen she was giggling a little, and she had and evil smile!" Janelle Exclaimed. "You are right" Heather cried. "Miisss.F!" Screamed the girls and they told Faragonda the whole discovery. "hmm..Good jon getting to the bottom of this!" faragonda smiled. "I'm glad Miss Ro is banished from magix!" Said Emily. "Exaggerater! she was only banished from alfea!" Lily cried. Janelle and Uber shared smiles. It was always so lively here in alfea! Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction